The Hearts Desire
by SilentShadowCrow
Summary: Every heart has A special key but very few people find that key.
1. My Only Thought

**Shin/Uchi – The Hearts Desire**

**Author Note: **When I write this I see It as the Live Drama as I prefer that. So please think of It In that way. If you do not like the Live Drama do not read. What do you think of the whole story. Please read all chapters before commenting. Compliment's and constructive criticism gladly read.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gokusen or anything associated with It. The only thing I own Is the plot idea for this story.

**Chapter One: **My Only Thought

Shin mentally sighed as he sat at his desk. Yankumi was talking about some field trip to God knows were, he wasn't really listening.

All he could think about was the beautiful blonde who was sitting next to him. Uchi was his best friend and had been for A long time. He was the only one In the class who seemed to understand that he liked peace and quiet.

Uchi glanced over at Shin just then and flashed him A smile that sparkled brightly. He had such charm and youth.

Shin let his lips curve into the smallest of smiles that only Uchi with his well trained eyes would be able to detect. Shin wasn't one for smiling A lot so when he did people tended to make A big deal out of.

Later at lunch Shin was sat outside with Uchi on the benches "What was Yankumi talking about In class, where Is this field trip?" he asked.

Uchi smiled and rolled his eyes "You spend so much of your time daydreaming and sleeping you never hear." he said and ruffled Shin's hair. He was probably the only person apart from Yankumi who could get away with that.

Shin batted his hand away playfully "Seriously I didn't hear." he said.

Uchi laughed "Were going camping for five days." he said.

Shin groaned at this. He hated camping and Uchi knew It all to well.

"Don't worry your not sharing with any of the others I made sure we were sharing so you won't be kept up all night." he said.

Shin looked A lot happier at this and gulped down his ice coffee. "OK, come on lets get back to class we don't want to get caught by Sawatari." he said jumping down of the table part of bench they were sat on.

Uchi mimicked being sick at the idea of Sawatari and followed Shin or rather his bottom.

This was Uchi's deepest secret. For the longest time now, he had had A crush on Shin and over the time he had known Shin that crush had developed into A much deeper stronger feeling. He couldn't go A day without thinking of Shin and If he didn't get to see him he was moody the whole day. Shin was the first thing that he thought of In the mornings and the last before he fell asleep. He dreamed of being able to hold his hand and kiss him lovingly before everyone else without both the others and Shin feeling repulsed. That was Uchi's darkest fear that If he ever confessed that Shin would push him away and never speak to him again. He couldn't risk what they had now.

It was sad that neither knew how deep each others love for the other was.


	2. An Adventure

**Chapter Two: **An Adventure

Shin lay his head back on the seat and put his headphones In. The others were all so loud and Yankumi had given up trying to shut them up. They were on A coach going to A camp site. Shin was dreading It. The only good thing was that he was sharing with Uchi. He gave A small smile at this."Having A good dream are we?" came A welcome voice. Shin opened one eye and saw Uchi watching him.

"Well It was of you." he said which made Uchi laughed.

"Can I share the music with you?" he asked and took the ear bud Shin offered and shuffled closer. Shin took any opportunity to get close to Uchi.

It was another hour till they got there and Shin was enjoying how close to Uchi he was. Trouble was he was inches from him and he wanted to kiss to soft pale lips that were singing along to the music.

"What's up Shin you look strange." Uchi asked patting him on the shoulder.

Shin blushed at this and looked away he didn't want to tell him but at the same time he did. He was so torn.

"Shin what's gotten into you something Is very wrong." he said.

"Later I promise." he said quietly and was glad when Uchi let It go.

An hour later they were finally there and Shin waited till the others were of the coach before he got of and stretched taking In the suns rays. He then followed the group to the site where they would be pitching tents.

He and Uchi got theirs up In no time were as the others were all pissing about or getting tangled up in the tents. It was rather amusing to watch.

Shin lay back In the tent and closed his eyes hands behind his head. He and Uchi had finished first and so had time before they went this nature hike Yankumi had decided to do.

Uchi lay next to him and watched his best friend for A few minutes taking In how beautiful he was.

"OK, come on spit It out what's on your mind?" he asked.

Shin sat up and bit his lip. He was really scared of telling Uchi. He sighed, he knew he had to tell eventually.

"Well...It's...It's about us." he began cautiously. Uchi frowned "What about us? Did I do something to upset you?" he asked now worried he was being pushed away.

"No! Far from it." Shin said quickly. He sighed and looked down "Well I kinda...really...l" he was about to say It before Yankumi burst In and demanded they come join them as the hike was beginning.

Shin and Uchi were now glaring daggers at her so she back out slowly hands up.

"So what was It you were going to say?" Uchi asked.

Shin stood "I'll tell you when we get back." he said rushed out to join the others before Uchi could stop him.,

'That was close, he surely would have hated me If I told him' Shin thought to himself.

It was now dark, cold and wet. All shin wanted to do was get back to the tent and sleep. He trudged along next to Uchi was also In just A bad mood. How Yankumi was not affect they would never know.

"Yankumi lets go back now. Its horrible out and this mud is gross." Uchi complained. Shin nodded In agreement.

"It's not far till we reach the end of the trail come on are you men or mice." she said fisting the air.

In unison. Shin had had enough and without A word turned and started walking back. Uchi rolled his eyes and followed. The others didn't see them slip away the poor sods.

When they finally got back to the camp site they changed out their muddy clothe and Shin couldn't help but take a peek at Uchi while he was changing. He blushed beet red, Uchi was VERY well endowed.

Once they were changed and sat down Uchi again asked him what he was about to say before the hike.

"Um well first you have promise not to get mad." he said.

Uchi nodded "OK...I promise." he said wondering what was so big that he had to promise this.

"Well I kind of...really like you." he said "As In more then A friend." he added and turned away scared to see Uchi's reaction.

Uchi was shocked and sat staring at Shin for A minute before Shin was jumped and lay under A grinning Uchi who's lips soon connected with his and Shin was experiencing his first ever kiss.

When they finally pulled apart Uchi had to laugh at how much Shin was blushing and the look of surprise on his face.

"Oh come you of all people had to have figured It out. I've liked you like that since we first met." he said.

Shin smiled "I'm glad you feel that way, I do two." he said and leaned over kissing him again. Just then the others all poked their heads In ready to moan at the two for abandoning them but gawked at the sight and then cheered making Shin and Uchi jumped "At last" they all said.

Shin and Uchi looked at each other then nodded before chasing after them all around the camp site.


	3. PG12

**Author Note: **A rating Is mentioned In this. This Is the link to Japan's movie rating system where I got the correct rating for the scene for.

wiki/Motion_picture_rating_system#Japan

**Chapter Three: **PG12

The next day Shin woke to the sight of Uchi In his arms. He smiled remembering what had happened. After chasing the class including Yankumi round the camp sight for A while they had all sat down to dinner and he and Uchi had proceeded to make the others stair and In Yankumi's case drool as they sat kissing around the fire.

Later they had excused themselves to the tent wanting some privacy. Though they were not rushing things and had only made out no further then kissing and the occasional wondering hand. The others In the class the perverts that they were thought otherwise.

Shin leaned over and kissed Uchi who woke with A smile and stretched before running his hand over Shin down from his shoulder to his hip. Shin gave A low moan at the feeling. It was gentle yet invoked new feelings inside Shin he had never felt before. Passion and excitement.

Shin moaned and crawled over Uchi kissing him deeply pushing his hips into Uchi's liking the friction. He was moving with his instincts not realizing what he was doing was making Uchi hard until he felt Uchi's hard member poking him and heard A deep moaned escape the others mouth. He kissed down Uchi's neck and sucked making Uchi moan more and push his hips up, hands moving into Shin's hair as their members both hard now rubbed against each other.

"Uuugh Shin that...that feels great." Uchi moaned his hands sliding down Shins back and to his bum where he rubbed It.

Both boys moved their hips rubbing against each other and kissed deeply lost In the feeling of each other.

Just as they both reached their climax orgasming at the same time Kuma stuck his head In and seeing what they were doing screamed and dropping his bun ran out.

Shin and had heard him but had been to caught up In the climax to react strait away. After they had recovered their breath they looked to each other and laughed.

"I think we should get changed and go join the others for breakfast." Uchi said. Shin nodded In agreement and insisted on helping Uchi dress, "You just want to see my junk." he said loving the blush on Shins face.

"I love It when you do that." he said and kissed Shin.

After helping Shin change they walked out hand In hand and laughed again as A mentally scared Kuma looked away unable to look his friends In the face. The others frowned confused. They were used to Kuma screaming and such so hadn't questioned that but this they did.

Shin grinned "Let's just say he saw A live preview of A PG12 movie." he said and no more was said just Kuma sitting there for once unable to eat.


	4. The Norm

**Chapter Four: **The Norm

The rest of the week at the camp went well. Shin and Uchi never left each others sides, but that was nothing new, even as friends they never did.

Shin was still pinching himself that he was now dating Uchi and Uchi laughed every time he did this.

"If you don't stop people will think I'm doing that to you." he said as they were sat round the camp fire with the others, Uchi's hand was resting on Shin's thigh and Shin was fichiting.

"Oh I can't take this any more!" Shin said suddenly jumping to his feet he grabbed Uchi's hand and dragged him of to were their tent was and pushed Uchi In and crawled over him with A lustful look on his face.

"Shin?" Uchi asked A little scared now. He had never seen him so fired up before.

Shin grinned A little evilly and leaned down kissing Uchi deeply then moving down his neck. He lapped up the moans and look on Uchi face.

Shin made sure he didn't miss any part of Uchi's body and pretty soon they were both naked and hands wondering all over each other.

Shin wanted to feel Uchi inside him so badly but being new to sex all together he didn't know how to prepare himself or anything and was now hesitating.

Uchi smiled lovingly and rolled them over so he was on top and kissed him deeply trailing kisses down his chest and along Shin's thighs. He loved the deep needy moans that came from Shin.

"Lick them." he said to Shin holing three fingers out to Shin.

Shin obeyed with eagerness and when he felt the first finger inside him he shivered finding It strange but also good at the same time.

Uchi grinned and continued to wriggle his finger inside Shin and alternated between kissing and sucking his thighs and member.

When the next two fingers went In Shin was moaning so loud they could probably be heard through the camp but nether cared at this point.

"OK, here comes the big boy." Uchi said making Shin gulp but not with fear, with need and passion.

The feeling of being filled with his best friend and boyfriend was the best feeling ever. Uchi reluctantly waited till Shin had adjusted, which didn't take long before he started to move. He was searching for that bundle of nerves inside him that would make him scream with pleasure.

When Shin gave A loud moan Uchi knew he had It. He continued to move and hit that spot while rubbing Shins member.

The look of pleasure on Shins face as he arched his back and hips thrusting up was the most wonderful thing ever.

Uchi didn't know how he got to be with such an angel.

Both guys were lost In the passion and feel of each other and connected In the deepest way.

They came together and held each other close. Shin loved the feeling of being filled and knew right then that he would always let Uchi being the dominate. He may be the class leader but Uchi was defiantly the dominate In their relationship.

Both now lay on the ground panting heavily and grinning like idiots.

"That was amazing." Shin panted and Uchi replied with A tired kiss.

Later when they were travelling home everyone kept glancing at them. They had all heard It and with their perverted minds were imagining God knows what.

They kept playfully teasing the couple but all knew It was In good faith.

The next few days at school were hard as others at the school learned of the two's relationship. Sawatari was the one to protest the most but the head master shut him up quick enough. He was very supportive.

Eventually the sight of the two walking down the corridors arm In arm or snogging became the norm and some even stopped to watch and drool which the two were all to happy with.


End file.
